Rahkshi
Rahkshi were an artificial species created when a Kraata was exposed to energized protodermis. They were not truly alive, but rather suits of armor, worn and controlled by another Kraata of equal power. History Metru Nui There were many Rahkshi in the city of Metru Nui, although not all of them were controlled by Makuta Teridax, such as the one Toa Whenua encountered, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision, while searching for Tehutti in the Archives. While searching for the Vahi alongside Toa Vakama, Teridax summoned every Rahkshi in the city to attack Voporak, a Dark Hunter. While the entire force of Rahkshi was aged to destruction by the hunter's time field ability, they caused enough of a distraction for Teridax and Vakama to take back the Vahi from The Shadowed One, and escape. It was then that Vakama learned of the Rahkshi's connection to the Makuta. There were also many Rahkshi in the Fikou Web, as discovered when the Toa Metru tried to escape that place. Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Teridax sent three of his Rahkshi (Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk) to Mata Nui's surface to stop Takua from finding his destiny. These three traveled to Ta-Koro, where their actions caused the village to sink into the lava of the Mangai Volcano. During this attack, Lerahk battled Tahu, and the Toa of Fire's mask was infected with Lerahk's poison. The same three then followed Jaller and Takua's path, eventually catching up to them in Ko-Wahi. However, they failed their mission, and were frozen in a river by Kopaka Nuva. Makuta then released three more Rahkshi (Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk), which followed Takua to Onu-Koro. There, they fought Pohatu and Onua, though the latter accidentally caused the entire cave to collapse. Some time during this encounter, Tahu fought Kurahk, and its power of anger increased the effects of Lerahk's poison, forcing Kopaka to freeze him just to escape. At the Kini-Nui, the Toa Nuva finally encountered all six Rahkshi together. After Tahu fended off an attack by the Panrahk, Lewa quickly created a cyclone, collecting sand from the Amaja Circle, and with Tahu's flame, they created a glass prison around Lerahk, Guurahk and Panrahk. With a combination of Onua, Pohatu, Tahu and Kopaka's powers one after another, the Vorahk and Kurahk were shortly taken out of the fight as well. The Toa soon realized that the remaining Rahkshi Turahk (who's strength had been temporarily drained by Vorahk during the fight) had climbed the steps of the Kini-Nui, and was preparing to kill a fear-paralyzed Takua. Instead, Jaller sacrificed himself to save his friend's life. The Chronicler, now realizing his destiny, donned the Mask of Light. The newly-christened Takanuva cried out his name, and his power ensnared the Turahk. Some time later, the now seven Toa Nuva, used the inactive pieces of the empty Rahkshi armour to construct a vehicle Takanuva named, the Ussanui. With the vehicle complete, Takanuva inserted the vanquished Rahkshi's Kraata into special compartments, and allowed them to lead him, with Hahli in tow, towards Makuta's lair. Battle of Bara Magna Towards the end of Makuta Teridax's reign of shadows, he sent a large number of Heat Vision Rahkshi to the southern Matoran Universe. During his fight against Mata Nui, a massive swarm of all types of Rahkshi was released onto Bara Magna alongside a legion of Skakdi, with Tahu and Takanuva in pursuit. Takanuva later encountered and fought two of these specific Rahkshi, one of which was holding a piece of the Golden Armor. He defeated them by creating a hologram of himself to fool them, causing them to destroy each other. Tahu and Takanuva then met up with a Glatorian, Gresh, who also held a piece of the Golden Armor. Tahu then took all the pieces and put them on, after which the armor absorbed and destroyed the Kraata's essence, wiping out the hundreds of Rahkshi on Bara Magna. All those that remained became wild, as their Makuta "father" was now dead, and could no longer give them directions. Named Rahkshi *Turahk - Fear *Guurahk - Disintegration *Lerahk - Poison *Panrahk - Fragmentation *Vorahk - Absorption *Kurahk - Anger Mutated *Kraata-Kal Types of Rahkshi Accuracy Blue body with purple limbs Adaptation Black body with purple limbs Anger White body and limbs Chain Lightning Silver body and limbs Chameleon Red body with gold limbs Confusion Gray body with green limbs Cyclone Black body with white limbs Darkness Black body with red limbs Density Control Black body with green limbs Disintegration Blue body and limbs Dodge Red body with silver limbs Elasticity Tan body and limbs Electricity Blue body with white limbs Fear Red body and limbs Fire Resistance Aquamarine body and limbs Gravity Blue body with silver limbs Heat Vision Yellow body and limbs Hunger Black body and limbs Ice Resistance Red body with yellow limbs Illusion Tan body with blue limbs Insect Control Orange body and limbs Laser Vision Red body with orange limbs Limited Invulnerability Grey body and limbs Magnetism Black body with gold limbs Mind Reading Light purple body and limbs Molecular Disruption (inorganic) Light blue body and limbs Plant Control Green body with brown limbs Plasma Tan body with red limbs Poison Green body and limbs Power Scream Purple body and limbs Quick Healing Black body with brown limbs Rahi Control Magenta body and limbs Shapeshifting Blue body and gold limbs Fragmentation Brown body and limbs Silence Gray body with black limbs Sleep Maroon body and limbs Slowness Blue body with yellow limbs Sonics Yellow body with green limbs Stasis Field Blue body with black limbs Teleportation Blue body with green limbs Vacuum Orange body with black limbs Weather Control Gold body and limbs Abilities and Traits When a Kraata was exposed to Energized Protodermis, it would presumably either mutate into inanimate Rahkshi armor, or simply die. A second Kraata of the same power could then enter the armor and control it. A Rahkshi's power was at least equal to a Stage-6 Kraata's and likely even greater, though it was weakened when separated from the staff that it wielded. When Rahkshi had no mission from a Makuta to fulfill, they acted as violent and dangerous beasts, not to mention territorial, as was shown in Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below. But with direction and guidance from a Makuta, they had power to threaten even a Toa Nuva. Their violent nature made even Teridax reluctant to send them out, as he knew they would destroy anything in their path. In addition to their normal powers and those granted by their weapon staff, the Rahkshi could also change into a hover mode. By placing their feet together with the legs stretched forward, they would be able to fly about half a meter over the ground. In this form, the Rahkshi could move much faster than walking or running alone. However, they could not fight, as their weapon would have to be detached and carried; attacking could cause them to lose control. Just like Kraata, there were 42 types of Rahkshi. The best-known of these (and the only ones named) were the six Makuta sent to find and take the Avohkii: Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, and Kurahk. Set Information *The Rahkshi were the first sets to have articulated knees, and were one of the only 2 sets of 2003 - aside from Teridax - to have them. *The next Rahkshi release was in 2010 with a Rahkshi of Heat Vision being featured as one of the BIONICLE Stars - notably the only release without a Kraata in its set form due to the redesigned back-piece being too small. **The Rahkshi of Heat Vision set was also the only one without articulated knees. Additionally, the Heat Vision Rahkshi's spine was connected to its head, and its feet were clawed instead of rounded, features that the others did not have. Trivia *Muaka were known to like the taste of Rahkshi and were their only known natural enemies on Metru Nui. fi:Rahkshi Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Matoran Universe